


Drop-Dead Gorgeous

by scheckam



Category: aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Aphmau - Freeform, Cussing, Dante - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, Garrance - Freeform, M/M, References to Sex, Swearing, cadenza zvahl - Freeform, cursing, garroth ro'maeve - Freeform, gaurance, how the fuck do y'all say it, kinda crack tbh, laurance zvahl - Freeform, platonic danvis, their relationship is completely platonic i swear, travis is my meme son and i love him, travis valkrum - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 04:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12623436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scheckam/pseuds/scheckam
Summary: Cadenza decides to do Laurance's makeup.





	Drop-Dead Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> [title - gorgeous]
> 
> [pairing - garroth/laurance]
> 
> [shrug emoji,,, fluff? idk this is pure crack tbh]
> 
> [part 1/1]
> 
> [warning!! there's swearing in this and references to sex, continue at your own risk!]
> 
> [also travis' and dante's relationship is platonic in this okay hjdjsjs]

"Are you almost done, Cadenza?"

"If you shut the hell up and stop squirming I will be soon."

"How rude."

"Did you just—"

"Yes, yes I did."

Cadenza rolled her eyes and reached into her purple bag, pulling out two different colored lipsticks, "Gimme your hand."

"...why?" Laurance asked hesitantly.

 

"I need to see which color compliments your skin better."

The younger shrugged before outstretching his hand, Cadenza grabbed it, she pulled off the caps with a 'pop' and swiped both of the lipsticks on the back of her brother's hand. Her eyes shifted back and forth between the different colors before settling on the dark shade of a reddish-orange. Grasping her brother's face, she carefully applied the lipstick onto his plump lips.

"Okay! Now, do this," She said, rubbing her lips together before popping them. Laurance mimicked her actions, slightly confused. Cadenza clasped her hands together, satisfied, "Alright, you're all done! Now, let's show our friends how pretty you are, c'mon!" Laurance let himself be dragged into the living room, where their friends (and Laurance's boyfriend) awaited.

"I'm gonna regret this." The taller mumbled, Cadenza merely shushed him, before stepping into the room.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Cadenza mimicked trumpet noises, making motions with her fingers, "Introducing, my brother...or whatever."

Said male entered the room.

And jaws dropped.

"Laurance," Aphmau gasped, "You. Look. Amazing!" Laurance smiled sheepishly, "I mean it, you look, wow..." She trailed off, completely in awe.

"Yeah, man. It really suits you, great job, Cadenza!" Travis patted the two siblings on the back before he leaned and rested his arm on Garroth's shoulder, wearing his signature shit-eating grin, "So Garroth, what do you think?"

Garroth sputtered and stumbled over his words, because, hot damn his boyfriend looked drop-dead gorgeous, "I-I..."

"Aww, Garroth's flustered!" 

"As funny as this is Trav, lay off him, the poor guy looks like he's gonna pass out." Dante laughed, wrapping his arm around the shorter. Travis instinctively leaned into the touch, although he was nuzzling against Dante's neck, he still smirked at Garroth, said red-faced man was trying to find the proper words to respond.

"S-Shut up...," was all he could manage as Travis laughed at his failed attempt to make a comeback, "Well I mean...th-they're not wrong, Laur...you look great..." the blonde smiled sheepishly, taking his boyfriend's hand in his own.

Dante, Travis, and Cadenza faked gagged at the two while Aphmau silently awed at them, however, the two lovebirds seemed too caught up in their own world to notice, Garroth leaning in and letting his lips gently brush against Laurance's before pulling away, trying not to laugh at the other's flustered expression.

Laurance quickly regained his confidence, yanking Garroth in by the waist, his lips right by Garroth's ear, voice low and teasing, "I'm gonna get you for that..."

"PDA!!" Travis screeched, "TOO MUCH PDA!!"

Laurance rolled his eyes, "Way to be a mood killer, Travis."

"Just doing my job keeping everything PG."

___

"H-Holy shit..." was all Garroth could muster as Laurance's lips found their way to his, the latter barely able to control himself as his grabby hands moved down to caress Garroth's hips.

See, Garroth had just come into the kitchen to grab a bottle of soda and some chips for the group. As he searched the cabinets for a quick snack for himself, arms snaked around his waist, turning him around, and, well, that's how he ended up in this situation now. With Laurance's skilled lips trailing down his jawline and then his neck, gently biting at the pulse point. Garroth shuddered, trying his best to look at Laurance through half-lidded eyes.

"L-Laurance..." Garroth titled his head, giving Laurance better access.

"Mhm..." he murmured, trying to pull Garroth closer although it was pretty obvious he couldn't, considering how close they already were. He instead settled for pushing Garroth up against the counter, making the other wrap his legs around his torso.

"Jesus, Garroth how long does it take to get fuckin' chips— OH MY— JESUS FUCKING YELLOW PENGUINS— MY EYES, MY POOR VIRGIN EYES!!" Travis faked a sob as he ran out the kitchen, flailing his arms dramatically.

Laurance groaned, pulling away, "Goddamnit, Travis." Garroth only huffed, folding his arms in annoyance after he slid off the counter, Laurance noticed this and grinned mischievously, "Aww, were you enjoying yourself?" He teased, leaning in and kissed behind his ear teasingly, enjoying the surprised squeak that followed.

 

"Yes," Garroth whined, but his disappointment was cut short when he noticed his boyfriend's now smudged lipstick, "Fucking shit, we messed up your makeup."

Laurance pouted, "Aw man, I actually kinda liked it."

"Maybe we can ask Cadenza to fix it?"

"Eh," Laurance shrugged, "It'll probably just get smudged again." He sent a wink Garroth's way.

"Fuck off."

"I'd rather fuck you."

"Laurance Zvahl, I swear to god—"

"ARE Y'ALL DONE FUCKIN' EACH OTHER'S BRAINS OUT? 'CAUSE A MAN HAS TO EAT!" Travis shouted from the other room, causing the other two to become flushed with color.

"I'm gonna kill him—"

"Laurance."

"I'm gonna rip his throat open."

"Laurance, please."


End file.
